Time Bombs
by cldragon0E
Summary: The Jackal dies after the operation and Jason diverse a plan to take out a lot of figures including Sonny with a twist ending, this promises to be Jason's defining moment...Pairings: Niaudia, Jarly, Lorena and SamOC....
1. Chapter 1

_Time Bombs _

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part One_

_Brenda Barrett had slept in for the night and she woke up because she had to pick up her new love interest from the airport and so she grabbed some sweats than drove to the airport…She went through customs, in other countries they are actually very funny about people coming through airport. So she waited and drank her coffee for that someone, a half-hour later came out and Brenda walked to that person that gave __**her a kiss..**__"Welcome back LoLo." Brenda said and Lois responded, "it's good to be back." So they drove to their and Lois knew that Brenda was still half-asleep, so she just let her sleep. She woke her up and they went into the house. _

"_Brooklyn is doing good in the music program and I have no worries." Lois said and Brenda responded, "Sweetie, why did a producer called here?" Brenda asked knowing what the answer was and Lois responded, "I have no idea what you mean." Brenda smiled and said, "You don't lie well." "Okay, I had him called here because I wanted to asked you what you thought of him." Lois said and Brenda responded, "He's okay but I don't trust him." Lois and Brenda talked it over. Brenda was getting more awake by the second and so they agree to table the discussion later. Then there was a called that would shake Lois and Brenda's world. "Hello." Lois said and added, "Ned. What happened?" Lois dropped the _

_phone and Brenda picked it up, "Ned, what happened? Sonny's dead." Brenda said and was in shock as well…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Time Bombs_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Two_

_One Month Ago……_

_Claudia called after she left John and then a couple days later before Julian Lorder came into town…Claudia and Julian embraced they had a brief run-in and good sex on the way. Claudia gave Julian the file and Julian laughed then said, "I could poke so many holes into this. He's covering for someone because from what you tell me about John, he weren't be sloppy. I will make sure he gets off." "Thank you. What favor can I do for you?" Claudia asked and Julian responded, "Help me get a divorce, my ex-wife didn't file the papers right. She's a little flakey." _

_As a young life left the world, Maximsta cried her eyes out at the lost of Spinelli and at the same time Alexis Davis had no choice but to release Johnny because all charges were dropped. It was found that the evidence was tainted and couldn't be used in a court of law while Claudia was over-joy, she would soon learned that it was short-lived. Nicholas got the news that Johnny was released and knew that Lulu would be happy to hear that as Claudia was at the lobby, Maxie walked out of the hall-way and was _

_crying her eyes out. Claudia and Nicholas looked on as Jason had a file in his hands, he saw Maxie and she told him that Spinelli was dead because of complications of the surgery. Jason was in shock and then turned to give a murderous look towards the way of Nicholas and Claudia but see that look wasn't for them, Sonny who was confused on what was happening as he just walked in. Jason walked past them right to Sonny. "You led Karpov here, if he had anything to do with the drugs that's been coming through the hospital, it's on your hands. Spinielli is dead because of it." Jason said and added, "You took Carly, Michael and know Spinelli away!" Sonny was taken back from this news and Carly heard second hand. Jason walked away and tended to Maxie because he knew Spinelli would have wanted it that way…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Time Bomb_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Three_

_Jason was in a rare moment in the park alone and he started to cry because of his friend dying and Sam walked in to see this. "Jason…" Sam said softly and Jason responded, "Spinelli's dead. There were complications in the surgery because of the drugs…" Sam was disgusted to hear this and angry at the same time. "I kept telling him not to get…." Jason said and he just let loose. Sam never saw Jason like this and tried to comfort him. Jason then told her a bomb, "I was going to see him and then saw a file on the desk, it said for Stone Cold's eyes, Claudia and Jerry Jacks knew about the hit on Sonny, they set up. So I found a way to get Johnny release." Jason said and added, "He didn't…" "I've been working to help to get Karpov and I've known that Jerry is involved. Jason, I want in for Spinelli, I want in." Sam said and a voice said, "Me too." Carly walked to her best friend and said, "You could fight me on this one all you want. Spinelli was important to you and so whatever it takes, I want in." Jason didn't want to argue and said, "I'm planning on taking Karpov, the Zacchara family and Sonny down." "Leave Sonny to me…" Carly said and Sam added, "Leave Karpov to me." "I'll take the Zaccharas." Jason said and arranges a meeting with Claudia…_


	4. Chapter 4

_Time Bombs_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Four_

_Claudia and Jason would face to face. Jason told her everything he knows and after a lot of lying, Claudia admitted. "I wasn't aiming at Michael." Claudia said and Jason just stared at her. "I would never hurt a child, it's bad for everything involved." Claudia said and Jason just said, "I believe you." Claudia stopped and Jason responded, "I believe you that you didn't want Michael hurt, I believe that you do have a heart and it's not as cold as I thought it was five minutes ago." Claudia shook her head and Jason responded, "I released Johnny for a reason, I want you and him to take over this town. I want your father and Trevor dead. You work with me, if this goal is met, I signed the business to you and Johnny will get the empire." "What about Sonny?" Claudia asked and Jason responded, "To hell with Sonny. You may have set it up, it was up to Sonny to save Michael and he chose Kate, it's that simple." Jason was trying to show the emotion he felt and he was trying like hell to block it. Claudia saw this and added, "As a favor, if it's too much I could help with the funeral for Spinelli. I could give him the funeral he might have wanted." Jason shook his head and left. Claudia set up a warrior funeral, she put Spinelli ashes on a boat then got an archer to shoot a fire arrow to it and then it burned. It was so on…._


	5. Chapter 5

_Time Bombs_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Five_

_It was Carly time to shine and so she tried something very new, she told Jax what she was going to do."Honey, I'm going to try something new." Carly said and Jax was intrigued. "You know that Jason is my friend and I like Spinelli. There was Karpov who Jason believes might have something to do with the placebos and your brother might be involved to..Before you defend him, Jason has no reason to lie and I'm telling you this because I'm trying this honesty thing. I'm not lying to you please trust my instincts." Carly said and then she gave him a copy of the file…"Look at this." Carly said an Jax looked at it. It was transcript and incremented proof of Jerry's hand in Michael's shooting. Jax's heart sank and he held his head, "I'm sorry Carly…." Jax said and Carly added, "I'm not lying Jax." "No you're not." Jax said and Carly paused again, "I'm sorry for Michael, I'm sorry for my brother's hand in it." Carly then decided to go for the home-run and Carly had one more truth to get out of the way…_

_Lois was coming home in three weeks and Brenda had the miscarried…Lois had forgiven Brenda for Jax and her having that one night stand because of the fight Lois and Brenda had that day….It was a long fight between them, something along the lines of Tina finding out about Bette but it came to forgiveness because of the strong foundation they had. Jax had called Brenda and she was informed of the specifics, Carly and Jerry…Brenda told him about the miscarried and Jax was slient then hung up…_

_Jax was planning something and needed a getaway in case if her did what he was about to do. Claudia and Johnny were reunited with a bang, Claudia replayed seventeen years ago. The plan was perfect, Trevor ran into Sam and he tried to work his angle on her. Sam kept him talking long enough where the conversation went to Trevor threatening her and Sam pulled her performance of the woman who was attacked. The crewsmen jumped Trevor then beat him senseless but they were different crewmen and were under Claudia's payroll. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Time Bombs _

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Six_

_**One year ago….**_

"_**I got to stop doing this.." Nadine said to her husband and Julian held her, "I'm sorry you feel that way." Julian said and Nadine responded, "It's just that, I can't anymore…" "I'm who I am good and bad, best to worst. I cut corners to make sure innocence people don't get charge and I'm careful who I am. I'm sorry, baby I am…." Julian yelled and Nadine responded, "He wanted me to be his hooker to play him back for someone…" "She killed her baby, do you not see that!" Julian yelled…..**_

_**Five years ago….**_

"_**It's looks like your sister and my brother are friends." Sam said and Julian responded, "This is so good for her." "You're a Mets fan, could you make sure…" Sam said and Julian responded, "I will…." **_

_Jason opened the door to see Carly with Morgan and Jason asked what was wrong, Carly told him. Jason wasn't feeling like I told you so, he let Carly cried and laid on the couch as she did. Carly and Morgan stayed with him as Sam came, she updated Jason and Jason said to her, "I'm glad you made a life for yourself. I never thought you couldn't, I'm sorry I threatened you and I should never have lied for Elizabeth. Even if it was for the right reasons and so I'm asking…" "Thank you." Sam said and gave Jason a hug, it felt so right in her arms. _


	7. Chapter 7

_Time Bombs_

_By_

_Part Seven_

_Nadine picked up the phone and the caller said, "Hello Cara." The following morning, Scott Baldwin was found dead in a way that Port Charles will be talking for a long time then at the same time, a tip Trevor Lasing was found dead. The same M.O, Anthony was livid, Claudia and Johnny were confused, Trevor was alive when they left him. Claudia went to Julian's and he said, "I have no idea, I really don't." Julian was telling the truth about that, Nadine woke up and she knew that something was wrong in this picture…"Jason beat me to getting Johnny off. I have to tell you about Cara." Julian said. _

_Kate sat in her office trying to figure if she should forgive Sonny and then as she looked up. "Hey Kate, how are you?" Julian asked and Kate turned around. "What in the hell are you doing here?' she asked and they both paused…_

_Maxie had been around Mac long enough to know when and where it would be perfect time for a murder. She had lost Lucky because he wanted to get sober, Coop to the text message killer and know Spinelli. Maxie loaded her gun and she knew what to do with it. She knew her plan. _


End file.
